What Is To Come
by spike-n-angelfan01
Summary: A Slayer from the future. It's really cool. My first fanfic. Please read&review!


What Is To Come

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. I just wrote the story. Me & my friends thought it'd be funny to make Gunn sound really black. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: From There To Here

Somewhere in the Desert: Present

The desert was calm and quiet, except for the occasional howl of a coyote or rustle of a nearby bird. All of a sudden, a huge wind started blowing. Sand was flying everywhere. Animals ran for cover. Then, a swirling hole appeared out of nowhere, and someone, or something, fell through. It was a girl. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Where the hell am I?!" she said to herself.

Los Angeles: Wolfram & Hart: Present

Angel was sitting at his desk. He knew he had a long day's work ahead of him. 'Well, here we go,' he thought to himself as the door opened. It was the new guy. The one that replaced Wesley and Fred. 'What is his name?' he thought. 'Oh, Ryan, right.' "Hey, Ryan. What's up?" "Well, we picked up a mystical disturbance in the desert on our scanners last night," Ryan said. "Well, what is it?" Angel asked him. "We're not sure, but the frequencies seem big enough to be a portal. I'm bettin' something came through," Ryan replied. "Well, send Gunn and Illyria to check it out," Angel told him. "Alright, boss," Ryan said, and he turned and walked out the door. "Oh, hey Gunn!" Ryan yelled. "What's crackin, Ryan?" Gunn said. "Angel wants you to take Illyria out to check out this disturbance," Ryan said, handing Gunn a pile of papers. "A'ight. See ya later," Gunn said, leaving.

City Limits: Present

The girl walked along the road. She saw a sign. 'Welcome to Los Angeles' the sign read. 'I've always wanted to go to the City of Angels,' she thought. And she took her first step into LA.

LA: Present

Gunn and Illyria were sitting in silence driving own the road. "Turn right," the GPS system in Gunn's car said. He took a right. He could see the desert stretching from LA to what used to be Sunnydale. He saw a girl walking along the side of the road. But he kept on driving. That wasn't unusual in LA.

LA: Present

The girl saw a car pass by. 'Wow. That's the first one I've seen leave this place,' she thought. But, regardless, she kept walking. Up ahead, she took a left. She didn't know why. All she knew is something was telling her where to go.

Desert: Present

"This is our stop," Gunn said. "Well, let's see what this is about," Illyria said. They could see all kinds of plants laying everywhere as they looked around. "Must have been a sandstorm last night," Gunn said, "We wouldn't be able to find anything. The wind's blown it all away." "Wait. That girl. She was walking _into_ the city. Maybe she's what we're looking for," Illyria said. "Well, I say we go find her," Gunn said. And they got back in the car and drove back to LA.

Wolfram & Hart: Present

The girl stood outside this huge building that said 'Wolfram & Hart' on it. Something told her to go in, so she walked through the door. The place was really busy. There was all kinds of, wait… demons?! 'Oh, I remember reading about this place,' she thought. She walked up to the secretary. "Hello! Welcome to Wolfram & Hart. How can I help you?" the secretary said. "Yeah, I'd like to talk to the boss around here," the girl said. "Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked. "I don't really need one, hun," the girl said, giving the secretary a glare. "Oh, ok. Right through those doors, the secretary said. 'The glare always works,' the girl thought. And she walked through the door. She pulled the knife out of her pocket. She was ready to put an end to this evil place. She raised the knife, and then the person in the chair turned around. "Woah!" they both yelled at the same time. "Who the hell are you, and why are you trying to stab me?!" Angel yelled. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, Angel! I didn't know you ran this place. I'm Chloe," she said, "The Slayer." "The Slayer. Sorry, but you're not the only slayer anymore," Angel said. "What do you mean? Wait, what's the date?" Chloe asked. "June 3, 2006. Why?" Angel said. "2006?!?! That son of a bitch sent me back!!" Chloe yelled. "Ok, first, will you please stop yelling, and second, what the hell are you talking about?!" Angel said. Just then, the door opened, and Gunn and Illyria walked in. "Hey Angel, we think we know… ok she's already here. How did that happen?" Gunn said. "You guys must be Gunn and Illyria… and Spike!!!" she said as Spike walked in. "Who the bloody hell is this and what's all the yellin about?" Spike asked. "How do you know all of us?" Angel asked. "I've done my research," Chloe said. "Ok, you're gonna have to start from the beginning," Angel said. "Ok, but y'all might wanna sit down, because this could take a while," Chloe said.


End file.
